


Hope Everything turns out okay

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael Y/N Mila [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: You and Rafi have known each other since college...





	1. Chapter 1

Then 

You were walking down the street to your favorite coffee shop. You walked in sitting down after ordering, noticing it was only you and other college students with laptops. You stopped when your eyes landing on one of them. You could tell he was a fellow lawyer, he looked familiar. He stopped looking at whatever he was, smiling at you. He got up, gathered his things and walked over to your table. He sat across from you.

"Hi, I'm Rafael."

"Gabby."

"You're in some of my classes, aren't you?" you asked trying to figure out where you have seen him.

"Yeah, I sit behind you in 2 of them." he answered.

Now

That first meeting had been a long time ago. He had asked you out 2 weeks after you met, after that the two of you were inseparable. Now both lawyers Raf SVU, you Narcotics, happily married for 6 almost 7 years.

You woke up feeling sick, getting up quickly as you could. You saw Rafi stir, running to the bathroom barely making it to the bathroom. You heard Raf get up coming in, pulling your hair back, rubbing your back and shoulders. After a few minutes, you lean back and saw his worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, feeling your forehead.

You smiled and pointed to the trash can. He pulled it over, confused looking in then he saw it. He picked it up looking at it smiling when he read it.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in amazement, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." You whispered.

"How long?"

"4 weeks for sure, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." you smiled as he kissed you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

You and Raf went to the doctor. You watched him as the two of you waited. You smiled back as he looked at you with the biggest smile you’d ever seen from him.

"Y/N Barba." The nurse called.

You and Rafa looked at each other, he grabbed your hand. The two of you were lead back to a consulting room. After getting everything set up, the doctor came in to start. Raf was looking at you until he heard the swooning from the ultrasound. His head whipped to the monitor.

"Is that?" He asked amazed.

"Yes." The doctor smiled.

You just watched Raf amazed as he just stared at the screen, tears in your eyes. He finally looked at you with all the love in the world. You smiled as he leaned in and kissed you softly. After finishing the ultrasound, and pictures. You and he left, after getting home Raf made you sit on the couch while he fixed dinner and you both ate. The two of you settled on the couch, looking at the ultrasound.

"What are you thinking?" You asked.

Raf grinned.

"That I love you and him or her."

You smiled and leaned in and kissing him.

"We love you too."

Raf got up, holding out his hand. You took it, surprised when he picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom. He laid you down, laying beside you putting his head on your stomach.

"I love you Mijo, Mija." He whispered softly, kissing your stomach.

You had tears in your eyes listening to him talking to your stomach. He fell asleep with his head beside your stomach, nose touching.


	3. Chapter 3

Raf woke up with a groan at the alarm clock. He looked up at you as you turned it off, then turned back over, your belly inches away from his head.

“I have to get up.” He groaned.

“Rafa it’s Saturday.” You reminded him.

He smiled, pushing you gently so you would lay on your back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing you.

5 months later

Raf walked in, smiling as he saw you sitting on the couch, with the TV on and baby books around you. Some with names others, he didn’t even know. He walked over smiling as he sat behind you pulling your back to lay against his front.

“What you doing?”

“Looking at names.”

“You found any you like.” Raf asked.

“A few, I got them highlighted.”

He looked down, smiling at all the names you liked.

“You know we only need two right? One first, one middle.”

“Yeah, I know I can’t choose.” You frowned.

“We will have to narrow it down some.” Raf whispered, kissing the back of your head, rubbing your stomach.

7 months

Raf walked in the precinct, Liv had called him, because they caught a new case. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Raf smiled as he walked over to the mirror were Carisi and Rollins were in interviewing the perp.

“How’s everything at home?”

“Good, the doctor said that Mila might be early, but nothing to worried about, worst case underdeveloped lungs.” Raf looked at her.

Liv smiled.

Raf looked back at the suspect. Liv followed suit getting back to work.

Later that Night

Raf walked into the apartment.

“Carino! I’m home!”

“In here!” You called as Raf walked into Mila’s room.

“What you doing?”

“Putting up some stuff I got today.”

“I thought the doctor told you to rest?” Raf said.

“Yeah, but I was going stir crazy, I had to get out, get some fresh air.”

Raf smiled.

“What else do we have to do, to have the room done?” Raf asked knowing you had it almost laid out, it was already painted.

“Just the crib, a chair and dresser.”

“Guess we’re going shopping tomorrow?” Raf asked.

“You would be right.” You smiled and kissed him.

He rolled his eyes playful holding his hand out toward you. You took it letting him drag you toward him into a hug.

“Love you.” You whispered.

“I love you, more.”

“Dinner is almost ready.”

“Good, I’m starved.” Raf said.

You shook your head, heading to the kitchen. The two of you ate, you both went to bed, Raf looking over paperwork, while you laid beside him in bed. Then it happened, you felt it.

“Raf.”

“Yes?” He looked over.

You grabbed his hand, placing it on your stomach when the kicking continued. Raf felt it, he moved his files onto the nightstand, rolling onto his stomach. He laid his head on your stomach carefully, he smiled as the baby started kicking again, kissing the spot where the baby kicked. He rolled over onto his side, pulling you close to him snuggling together and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

8 1/2 Months- Birth

Everything was going great, Mila was right on track to be born. You were happy and glowing, Raf still had to work and he wanted someone with you when he couldn't. After he enlisted Sonny to fill that spot after he had to ask Liv if Sonny could have some time off to which she agreed. Raf and Liv were in her office watching Fin and Rollins interrogate the current perp when Raf got the text.

Gabby went into labor, on the way to the hospital- Sonny 

Liv looked over at him.

"What's wrong Rafa?"

"Sonny is on the way to the hospital with Gabby. I have to go." he started gathering his things.

"Leave it, I'll bring it later." Liv said.

Raf nodded and left, he was down at the curb, looking for a cab. He flagged one down getting in after telling the driver which hospital, it only took a few minutes to get there. He walked into the hospital going straight to the front desk.

"How may we help you?"

"I'm looking for my wife Gabriella Barba, she was just brought here, she went into labor."

The nurse typed quickly.

"Sir, I don't have a room number at the moment."

"There has to be...."

"Barba!"

Raf looked down the hall, seeing Sonny quickly walking down the hall.

"What the hell happen?"

"I don't know she was fine one minute the next she was dizzy, almost collapsed, I got her sitting and call 911, texted you, and got her here." Sonny looked worried that Raf would bite his head off.

"It's okay Sonny. You got her here safely that all that I care about." Raf patted his back, knowing that Sonny figured he would bite his head off.

"They said something about complications." Sonny said.

"Yeah, they said something about underdeveloped lungs."

"No, I meant with Gabby, not Mila. They said she will spend a few days in the ICU."

"What? I don't understand?" Raf looked confused.

"Me either." Sonny shook his head, worried.

Raf looked at Sonny and how upset and scared he was.

"It's okay. I understand, at least you told me what you know."

Sonny just looked at him. You and Sonny are close friends.

"Rafael Barba?"

"Yes." Raf looked at the doctor.

"Gabby is doing okay."

"And Mila?" Raf asked.

"Your daughter is okay, we need to do an immediate C-section, Gabby is on the way to the operation room."

5 hours later

Raf was holding a newborn Mila in his arm, watching you fight for your life. You had developed an infection, the doctors didn't think you would make it. Raf had to just sit there and watch you, praying you would take a turn for the better. He held his daughter tightly. When the doctor's asked for her name he immediately said Mila Gabriella Barba. Liv came down as soon as she had finished at the precinct, Sonny was a mess since you two are very good friends he was the one that had to push the two of you together. You and Raf had always been grateful to Sonny for that. He was now sitting in your room holding your daughter, Liv sitting beside him as Raf laid in bed with you.

"Love you, Rafi."

Raf squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep tears at bay.

"I love you more, Mi Amor."

"Mila." you whispered.

Sonny got up walked her over and softly placed her on your chest, looking at Raf as he nodded. Sonny kissed your head, before sitting down again beside Liv. With his head in his hands, he broke down, Liv rubbing his back as she looked at Raf as he broke down as he watched you kiss your daughter's head.

"Be good for Papi, Mila." you whispered.

Liv somehow got Sonny up and out of the room to give you and Raf a moment alone with your daughter.

"What did you decide on for a middle name?" You asked.

"Gabriella."

"Mila Gabriella Barba."

Raf nodded laying beside you, his head on your shoulder, hand rubbing Mila's back.

You smiled kissed his head, he looked up and brush your lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." Raf whispered, tears running down his face.

"Love you, too Rafi."

Raf closed his eyes and as you closed your eyes your heart monitor flat lined. Mila crying as Raf was crying too.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later

The doctor's had finally gotten Raf out of your bed. Liv had gone with Mila, her doctor having to put her in the ICU for undeveloped lungs. Raf was finishing filling out stuff to have your body sent to a funeral home. Liv had texted him how to get down to where Mila was. When he found it he stood outside watching Liv watching his baby girl. He was about to go in when a nurse stopped him.

"Sir you need to put a gown on and wash your hands."

Raf nodded, doing so quickly, and walking in beside Liv.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

"Okay, they said she would have to stay here for a week or so." Liv looked at him.

Raf let out a breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Liv saw something in his hand, realizing what it was.

"Raf."

"Don't Liv. I needed to keep a part of her." he walked over and laid down your wedding band and took his off laying in on top of Mila's cube crib. Liv stood there with him for a while.

"Raf, I can stay with you, I just need to get Noah and come back."

"No, it's okay go home be with Noah we will be okay."

Liv watched him, patting his shoulder gently.

"I'll be back later."

Raf didn't say anything.

1 week later

"Okay, Noah we going to go see Rafi."

"Rafi!"

As they walked down the hallway to the ICU, Noah was quiet.

"Noah, sweet boy what's wrong?"

"Rafi sick?" Noah asked worriedly.

"No, but you need to be quiet when you see him though okay?"

Noah nodded.

They walked until Liv saw the right room number, knocking and waiting. Raf opened the door, smiling when he saw Liv and a bigger one when he saw Noah.

"Hey amigo." he whispered as he bent down.

"Rafi." Noah whispered and gave him a hug as Raf opened his arms toward him.

Raf picked him up.

"Hey, Liv." Raf said when he realized he had yet to speak to her.

"Hey yourself, how's Mila?"

"Better, the doctor's can't believe how well she's doing, they are going to let me take her home tomorrow."

He sat down holding Noah close.

"What's wrong Raf?"

"How am I going to do this?"

"Be a parent in general or single parent?"

"Both."

"You are uncle Rafi, Noah loves you and feels safe around you. Mila will too."

"You think?"

"I know, look at them both."

Raf looked over to Mila, she was looking at him, reaching out her small hand. He looked down at Noah, he was running his nail up and down his suspenders.

"Thanks, Liv. Can I keep him?"

For some reason unknown to Liv, Raf and even you when you were alive always had a strong bond with Noah.

"You can borrow him from time to time." Liv said.

"I might take you up on that." he whispered, shifting Noah.

"You want me to take him?"

"No, I don't understand why, but he always makes me feel better. Raf said kissing his head.

"We’re both here for you both."

"And I always will be for you two too, Liv."

The End


End file.
